


No One Home

by kingsmanstories



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	No One Home

After a long day at college, all you wanted to go home to was tea being cooked by your father. You had a weekly dinner schedule, Thursdays were spaghetti bolognese, your favourite. 

Practically running down the driveway to your home, you opened the door and let out a sigh, hanging up your coat and toeing off your shoes. “Papa?” you called out, confused when there was no answer, and no smell of spaghetti bolognese.

You walked down the hallway, and peered into the living room, almost jumping out of your skin when you saw Merlin and Eggsy sitting on the sofa. “Merlin? Eggsy? What are you-?”

“Sit down, Y/N.” Merlin said quietly, patting the spot next to him on the sofa. You was confused, but followed his instructions nonetheless. Merlin took a shaky breath, this was hard for him. He’d been around since the day you was born, and now he was the one telling you that your father had died. How the hell does he tell a teenage girl her only parent is gone?

Eggsy was there for moral support, for both of you. He knew how hard it was for Merlin to have to do this, and he couldn’t imagine how you would be feeling afterwards. Eggsy had only met you a couple of times, but you thought he was kind, nonetheless. 

Merlin cleared his throat, before taking one of your hands and making eye-contact. His breathing was shaky, and so were his hands. “Your father…” he trailed off, and the sight of your eyes widening and brimming with tears broke his heart, he hadn’t even got to the worst part yet. “He passed away on a mission, yesterday.” 

For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped moving around you. Everything seemed surreal, like a dream. You knew about Kingsman, of course, and you knew about your father’s job, but you never dreamed of this happening, ever. 

You desperately wished that this was a sick dream and the next morning you’d wake up and he would be downstairs, making you breakfast. Your voice was hoarse when you spoke, tears now beginning to stream down your cheeks. “No. He can’t be, can he? He can’t. This isn’t real, is it?”

Merlin pulled you into a hug, and you began to sob. This was your worst nightmare, and you was living it now. Eggsy moved the other side of you and rubbed your back, exchanging glances with Merlin, who was trying hard to keep his emotions in check. 

He held you until possibly couldn’t cry out anymore tears, your eyes were red and puffy, and your bottom lip trembled. You was like a second daughter to Merlin, and he knew he had to make Harry proud. “You’re going to be staying with me, okay? Pack some of your things for tonight, and we’ll come back tomorrow for the rest.” he said in a soft tone, trying his best to give you a reassuring, sad smile.

You nodded, taking yourself upstairs to pack some things for the night. Photos and memories surrounded you of your father, and you made a mental note to take them with you tomorrow, even Mr Pickle. Once you’d packed a few things, you made your way downstairs where Merlin and Eggsy were waiting for you by the door. 

Eggsy give you a quick hug before going back to his own home in his car, and Merlin took your bags. He put them in the boot of his car before opening the passengers door for you, and getting in the drivers side. 

The drive to Merlin’s was quiet, the only thing to be heard was the sound of Take Me Home, Country Roads playing on the radio.

The country roads definitely weren’t taking you home.


End file.
